


a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

by taethereall



Category: Wanjai - MewGulf
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, cute shit incoming, gulf wants mew back pls help the baby, lots of pining, some angst shit incoming as well, they are not really enemies but yeah there is some shit goin on you get me, truly lots of pining bc fellas are gay and attracted to eo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethereall/pseuds/taethereall
Summary: hello hi i was bored and decided to write and well thats the outcome,,i rly hope someone will actually get interested in this messbc i want to continue but i also wanna get some ppl here before finishing chapter one:((anyways! hope yall have a good one <33& let me know what u think abt the general idea!!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi i was bored and decided to write and well thats the outcome,,  
> i rly hope someone will actually get interested in this mess  
> bc i want to continue but i also wanna get some ppl here before finishing chapter one:((  
> anyways! hope yall have a good one <33  
> & let me know what u think abt the general idea!!

Have you ever wondered why do we keep repeating same old patterns even if they never work out for us? Have you ever gave it a second thought? Ever noticed that we get multiple chances to repair our past mistakes and glue our life back into one solid piece, but sometimes we somehow prefer not to? Why do we hold onto things that are not healthy for us and why do we decide to keep them?

It’s been two years since Gulf has seen him, it’s been two years since they have spoken to each other, it’s been two years since they have broken up.  
Now as he saw him for the first time in so long, standing still in the corner of the room, his fingers nervously fidgeting while holding a pen - Gulf hates to admit, but he wishes that things would have been different for them today.

Two years is a lot. It is a lot and it is too long - that’s what Gulf says to himself as he cannot stop staring at the boy standing just a few meters apart. It felt like kilometers just as it felt like centuries since they have seen each other, spoken to each other or god ..touched each other and Gulf kind of wishes he had some shame while hoping that the boy he fell in love with oh so deeply would now spare him a single glance, that’s all he wants right now, he promises he will be satisfied with such small gesture at least: “Come on”.

His Business Intelligence Internship has just begun and he already is not paying attention to what is going on during the group meeting on his first day, amazing Gulf you are doing a-ma-zing. If the proper excuse for that could be considered seeing his ex boyfriend for the first time in two whole years - then he has it. Sadly his ex lover seems to be too occupied with actually caring about his further education and is paying close attention to whatever the supervisor is saying, unlike Gulf who’s been very meticulously tracing each move that his ex dared to make without any notice of the pair of eyes watching over him. 

Minutes were slowly passing for him as he tried to focus on his main task though it was demanding while his I guess it’s accurate to say - other half - was merely meters apart, careless and oblivious to what was happening around. And again he caught himself thinking 4about his ex all over again he wished he could just slap himself across the face and you can be assured that he would, if he wasn’t in public. 

What made him snap out of his thoughts was a loud exclamation of the supervisor: “Mew, come over here for a minute, could you?” all eyes were now focused on the black haired boy as the corners of his lips have lift up forming a small smile.

“Sure thing Mr. Chaow” his hair was bouncing as he moved across the room with great confidence and as he was approaching the centre of the room, he turned around nonchalantly “Hello everyone, my name is Mew and I am honoured to call myself the right hand of your supervisor, I will be helping you, our new interns, during the whole process and I hope to make it more pleasurable for you.”

Oh, so he’s not an intern he actually is one of the supervisors. Cool. Nice. Fun.

“If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask for my help I am also willing to give you any advices”, his mouth curved into a smile again for a second but then he leered the other way and a slack-jawed sigh escaped his lips as if someone has just stabbed him in the back. The realization has hit Gulf with full force just as the burning feeling of the other’s gaze on his face. Well, now he was screwed.

Mew collected himself quickly and rushed back to his speech with concern spread all over his face now “ I- well.. I hope you enjoy the time spent with us”. He then made his way back to the corner he was in before, collected his belongings and just like that - he was gone within the next few seconds.

“Cool” Gulf laughed sardonically to himself “Cool, cool”.

***

“Are you listening?”

“Gulf”

“Hey”

“Wake up, asshole” a smack has landed quite heavily on Gulf’s head, he jumped on the sofa and hit his arm in the process which successfully made him snap out of his thoughts “I asked you something, how about you reply?”

Yasu, a japanese boy that Gulf happens to share his apartment with, was now furrowing his eyebrows at the other to the point that a thick line appeared between them, making him look like an angry squirrel. 

“What can be possibly more important than my question right now”

Gulf straightened up while caressing his elbow with his lips puckered in a pout out of pain “I would highly appreciate an apology for causing harm to my body.”

“And I would highly appreciate an apology for not giving a fuck about whatever it is that I am saying” Yasu grinned and made himself comfortable on the sofa while hugging one of the fluffy pillows on it “Anyway, I won’t repeat myself. Can you tell me what were you thinking about?”

He rolled his eyes at the blonde “I saw Mew today” a silent gasp escaped Yasu’s mouth as Gulf made himself cozy before speaking any further just as the other did a few seconds ago “Turns out he is one of my supervisors.”

Yasu lifted his chin and his eyes narrowed “Interesting.”

“Right. Very.”

“Guess you will be having fun during the internship” the blonde got up and made his way to the kitchen counter “Did you guys fuck already?” the boy coughed when he saw Gulf’s eyes widening at his shameless declaration “I meant talk. Talk. Did you guys talk already?”

“Are you serious right now?” Gulf raised raised his legs and put them on the sofa so now he was comfortably spread all over the place with no room for any other human being near his comfort zone in at least three meters diameter “I hope not.”

“Nah, sorry I didn’t mean to be this straightforward. But I am asking in full seriousness if you guys talked?” Yasu opened a kitchen cupboard and took two glasses out of it “Like I know things have been pretty rough for both of you and I understand the struggle of him being superior to you now” he opened the fridge his arms now resting on his hips while he was carefully examining the upper shelves “Dude, this sucks.”

“Yeah” Gulf crossed his arms over his chest and took a breath, he leaned back even more as if it was possible and looked over at the opened window. Tonight was much hotter than rest of the month, the weather was completely windless, air thicker and somehow doleful and although the room was stuffy, he got the creeps and an uncomfortable feeling of nausea has spread through his entire body as he fiddled with the bracelet on his hand. He couldn't stop thinking. Since the moment he saw Mew today he couldn’t stop thinking about how his nose crinkled, how his eyes sparkled when the corners of his mouth quirked up and turned into a big, bright and such beautiful smile, a smile that wasn't meant for him.

He doesn't want to admit how much he loves the way in which his eyes always gleamed with sunlight whenever he would look into them, doesn't matter what the weather was like that day, his eyes were always shining bright with light and it never failed to surprise Gulf. He hates to admit how much he wishes to hear him laugh again, he loved it so much when he did. He hates to admit how much he wishes to have a chance to do all the things they used to do in the past, one way or another, he precisely craves the pure feeling of having Mew next to him and by his side, at all times, wherever he is. 

But if there is anything he hates to admit the most - it’s that he truly misses Mew. The reason for it being the hardest to admit is that - if he does - he would also have to admit that he still loves him and that would end Gulf. The second Gulf admits that he still has feelings for the other, nothing will keep him from going off the deep end and he is very aware of it or well, was aware of it, because now as he analyses past affairs, he was the one to ruin their relationship and this time also is the one who wishes to glue it all back together into one piece.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello<33 i am back with chapter two! anyways hehe enjoy i wonder who is the person at the end of the chapter? ;')

“Once you’re done responding to the emails, please complete the report that I’ve sent to you this morning and you can call it a day” Fluke, one of Gulf’s supervisors, was standing next to his desk with a pile of documents in one hand and a coffee in the other “If you need help, you know where to find me” he smiled at the latter and left the room.

“Hmm” Gulf furrowed his eyebrows “Mrs. Kim, then gotta reply to Mr. Saeil, oh, and then call Mild.”

It was his first day of the internship and he enjoyed it so far. As for now, he had to do some paperwork and talk to people around the office, ask for directions and such, it was small and easy tasks mostly so the day went by fast and he managed to forget about a certain person, who happened to occupy his mind yesterday night.

He has a few more tasks to finish then he can go home. Knowing that the sooner he’s done, the sooner he can enjoy his free evening, he’s even more determined to complete them all, so he picked up the phone from his desk and put the number he’s gotten earlier in.

“Hello? Mild? It’s Gulf here. I got your number from Fluke, he told me to call you and talk about the project that we are supposed to participate in together. Tell me when you are free and-”

He was cut off by a voice on the other side “Mild went out for a second, I will let him know that you’ve called.”

Shivers went down Gulf’s spine as he recognized the voice. The deep, husky one, that never failed to make him shudder in his shoes. Of course, it was Mew. He took in a quick, sharp breath and hanged up, rushing to put the phone down back on his desk as he raked his fingers through his hair “Fuck.”

Gulf heard him speak just yesterday but something about the thought that this time, it was only Gulf he was talking to, made him feel...things. 

***

Two hours later Gulf is ready to go, he packed his belongings and was on his way out already. Near the front door, he saw two men standing together, talking so loud he could hear them on the stairs earlier. As he approached them one of them shook his head to the other and they both turned around, facing Gulf.

“Hi! You have to be Gulf, aren’t you?” The shorter one smiled widely and his eyes gleamed. “I’m Mild, heard you called me. I’m sorry I didn’t call you back I had my hands full of work the whole day and just learned about the call a few minutes ago when Mew managed to catch me going back and forth around the office.”  
“Ah yes, it’s me” Gulf drew nearer the two and smiled back “Nice to meet you then.”

The other boy raised his hand in greeting “Good seeing you here, Gulf.” His cocoa brown eyes gleamed when Gulf gave him a half bow “No need to be so official with me, don’t you remember your classmate? Shit man, I deserve better” the boy jammed his hands in his front pockets, pretending to be upset.

“Oh? I’m sorry I’m so bad with faces” Gulf gritted his teeth “What’s your name?”

“ It’s Kaownah.”

“Kaownah? I didn’t recognize you, you’ve changed so much” Gulf's eyes rose in surprise. He just remembered his old classmate, they were sitting together in class for almost 4 years, how the heck did he not recognize him? Perhaps he did change a tiny bit, maybe a tiny bit more. His hair was longer and somehow appeared brighter? His eyes were sparkling, which made Gulf realize that he was probably wearing contact lenses. Then his body seemed way more muscular than the last time that he's seen the other. In other words, he got so much more handsome.

"I grew some muscles here and there, but other than that. I don't think much changed" he chuckled to himself, his eyes squeezing shut as he did.

“Look at you” Gulf pointed at the man “The lack of confidence is still there.”

Mild, who was still pretty much present, rubbed his palms together and cleared his throat as the two in front of them continued to talk.

“Okay… Guess I’m gonna.. You know.. Leave ya two together right” he gave himself a half-smile “Okay well, bye?” Gulf and Kaownah just waved at him dismissively, not stopping the bonding time after years that they were having. Mild was amused by the situation rather than truly upset, still, he gave himself an “its all fine pat on the head” mentally while heading to the door behind him. And just like this, he was out.

Gulf and his old classmate, on the other hand, were filling in the blanks of their memories about school and their teenage years.

Now Gulf has a clear memory of the boy, always so joyful and playful, how could he forget him? He can clearly remember now how they used to play football together or how he would sometimes come over to play games. But he changed so much he couldn’t recognize him at first glance. He also used to be very shy when they were younger so seeing him so talkative, almost shining, and thriving through the conversation was new and rather unexpected.

“Wanna go out for a drink or two?” the boys asked with a smug smile “We have some things to catch up on, haven't seen you in years I would love to spend some more time with my old friend.”

Gulf didn't think twice before agreeing, he was keen on catching up with his old classmate plus that definitely is a great change of scenery for him. He promised himself he will find new friends and focus on different things rather than just rethinking his past affairs, so the initiative seemed more than promising in his current situation.

“Sure, let’s get some drinks.”

***

They found themselves in a fairly cozy pub around the corner. There weren’t many people, rather a few couples rambling mellow words into each other’s ears in secret snuggled up on the sides of the area in search of privacy.

The place itself was kept low-key, the atmosphere relatively soothing compared to other places that Gulf has seen, with a dainty, relieving jazz band’s music echoing through. It was on the fancy side Gulf would claim, not so much of a corner street bar that anyone could get into. It was intriguing to see all the rich kids in their slacks on, wandering around the lounge with whiskey in one hand.

“This is such a lush place, wouldn’t think it’s your style back in the day, not going to lie.”

They took their seats someplace in the corner, near the stage where the band was at, as Kaownah insisted, so they could “get the full experience” as he said himself.

“Ah yes, I do like it here a lot” he cocked his head in Gulf’s direction “I especially fancy the atmosphere, I find myself here a lot these days, peculiarly after a working day. It’s nice to enjoy live music with a distilled beverage and a nice company.”

“Definitely” the corners of Gulf’s mouth twitched upwards “So what would you recommend? What is their best one?”

“Drink? Depends on your penchant ” he grinned in a pleasant manner “The whiskey is nice I guess if you want to feel the fancy TV show spirit but for me, it tastes like piss if I am being honest.”

“Not a big whiskey devotee here as well” Gulf giggled pushing his bangs out of his face “Think I’d appreciate something sweeter.”

It took some discussion about the drinks for them to finally resolve what they’re gonna get inflamed with, the final decision was they both will try a whiskey, just for the sake of it and do their best not to puke, and then go for something syrupy like a good old margarita.

Hours were passing by, Kaownah was already comatose, deceasing next to Gulf and shielded with a feathery blanket that he asked one of the waitresses for. Gulf was also moderately stoned, he couldn't tell if the music he is hearing is still the same band that was playing a few hours ago, or if it is just a regular club tune ringing through speakers. Either way, it was causing him to feel even giddier.  
Somewhere midst the conversation that he was having with himself, Gulf saw a blurry frame of a man, approaching their table. "Thankfully,” he said to himself, as he was about to call for a check and go home finally. He was well aware that Kaownah should be the one to pay, as he was the person that suggested taking him out for drinks, but in his current state, he just decided to brush it off and take the initiative himself.  
Gulf started looking for his wallet, but before he even reached his pockets, the silhouette sat right beside him. This action startled him, but he didn't question it and just asked for a check. He couldn't see it clearly, but the person sitting next to him was fairly amused with the request.  
"I paid already, now we just have to get you, and your companion sitting over there, home" he said clearly delighted while pointing at Kaownah who was buried in the blanket head to toe.


End file.
